Conventionally, as a technique in this field, there has been a technique described in JP-UM-A-1-157546. A motor described in this publication has a cylindrical housing which accommodates a rotor, and a bracket is attached to a rear end of the housing. An insertion hole is formed in this bracket through which brushes are inserted. The brushes are formed integrally with a brush connector which closes the insertion hole in the bracket and project from the brush connector. A C-shaped elastic claw is provided on the bracket connector which fits on a guiding projection provided on the bracket, and the elastic claw fits on the guiding projection, whereby the brush connector is fixed to the bracket. In addition, when the brushes are inserted from the insertion hole, the brushes are guided so that distal ends of the left and right brushes are forced to be opened by the guiding projection.